


Peaceful

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short Levi/Petra drabble
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 24





	Peaceful

Petra stirred, turning over in the middle of the night. In her half-awake haze, she saw Levi lying next to her, staring at her.

"Ugh," she muttered. "You again."

Levi smirked. "Don't be mad. You know I don't sleep much, anyway. I just like to watch you." 

"Well, if that isn't the creepiest damn thing I've ever heard..."

Levi chuckled.

She absentmindedly played with his shirt buttons. "Now that I know you better, I can see how uncool you actually are. You're like a little puppy." 

"And?" Levi replied, delighted.

Petra gave out a puff of air. "Goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight," he replied, gazing at her contentedly.

Petra curled up into herself and went back to sleep.


End file.
